Khaz Modan
thumb|270px Khaz Modan (zwergisch: Berges des Khaz) ist ein Gebirgszug im Herzen der Östlichen Königreiche, zwischen den Königreichen von Lordaeron und Sturmwind gelegen. Die Gnome und die Zwerge sind hier zu Hause. Im Herzen von Azeroths dritthöchstem Berg liegt die Bergfestungsstadt Eisenschmiede. Geschichte thumb|right|200px|Khaz'goroth Khaz Modan wurde vermutlich von dem Titanen Khaz'goroth, dem Schmiedevater des Pantheons, erschaffen. Zumindest sperrten er und Eonar seinen ersten gescheiterten Schöpfungsversuch von Erdwächtern, die Troggs, in die Titanenstadt Uldaman. Diese hatten nicht die erforderlichen Fähigkeiten in Handwerk und Intelligenz erfüllt. Der nächste Versuch - die Schöpfung der Irdenen - entsprach seinen Vorstellungen schon eher. Sie sollten die Einrichtungen der Titanen bewachen und mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten die Erde formen. Als der Krieg der Ahnen ausbrach, kämpften die Irdenen an vorderster Front. Als die große Teilung den urzeitlichen Kontinent von Kalimdor zerriss, spürten die Irdenen den Schmerz der Welt in ihrem eigenen steinernen Fleisch. Sie zogen sich nach Uldaman zurück und wollten diese schreckliche Katastrophe in Stasis überstehen. Doch als die Teilung vorüber war und der Schlaf endete, mussten die Irdenen feststellen, dass ihre steinerne Haut zu Fleisch und Blut geworden war. Sie waren zu Opfern des Fluch des Fleisches geworden. Dieses, nun als Zwerge bekannte Volk, zog nach Dun Morogh und gründete das Königreich Eisenschmiede. Die Zwerge lebten in gewisser Harmonie, bis der letzte Hochkönig Modimus Ambossar ohne Erbe verstarb. Die drei mächtigsten Clans, Wildhammerclan, Bronzebartclan und der Clan der Dunkeleisenzwerge, stritten nun um den Anspruch auf Krone und Thron. Doch kein Clan wollte vor dem anderen auf die Knie fallen und der Krieg der drei Hämmer begann. Aufgrund deren Wächterrolle in Eisenschmiede und dem damit verbundenen starken Heer gewannen die Bronzebärte den ersten Teil dieses Krieges. Während der Wildhammerclan sein Exil in Grim Batol im Sumpfland gelassen annahm, grämten sich die Dunkeleisenzwerge wegen ihren Brüdern. Sie sahen sich als wahre Herren der drei Zwergenclans. Königin Modgud zog nach Grim Batol und verfluchte das Gemäuer, doch wurde sie von Than Khardros Wildhammer getötet, und die Armee zog sich zurück. Vor den Toren Eisenschmiedes erfuhr Zaubererthan Thaurissan eine vernichtende Niederlage. Bedrängt von zwei wütenden Armeen, rief er im nördlichen Rotkammgebirge versehentlich den Feuerlord Ragnaros herbei. In all seiner boshaften Glorie eruptierte der Feuerlord auf dem Schlachtfeld und erschuf den Schwarzfels. Um ihn herum entstanden die Sengende Schlucht und die Brennende Steppe. Die Dunkeleisenzwerge wurden zu seinen Sklaven. Die Wildhammer- und Bronzebartzwerge riegelten diese zerstörten feurigen Aschewüsten mit einem Tor ab und errichteten das Tal der Könige als Mahnmal für die Gefallenen. Da sie nicht länger in Grim Batol bleiben konnten, zogen sie über den Thandolübergang nach Lordaeron, ins Hinterland. Vor etwa 200 Jahren kam es zum ersten Kontakt von Zwergen und Gnomen. Letztere stammen, wie die Zwerge, von titanischen Konstrukten, den Mechagnomen, ab. Diese zogen aus dem hohen Norden nach Dun Morogh und gründeten nach ihrer Fleischwerdung Gnomeregan. Die Gnome waren den schon findigen Zwergen technologisch weit voraus. thumb|left|200px|Eisenschmiede Als die Horde das Dunkle Portal durchschritt, eroberte sie Sturmwind und besetzte Khaz Modan. Während der Clan des blutenden Auges vergeblich versuchte, Eisenschmiede einzunehmen, beuteten die Orcs die Ölquellen vor der Küste für ihre Marine aus und plünderten die Zwergenminen für ihre Kriegsmaschine. Erst als die Horde nach ihrer Niederlage in Lordaeron zu ihrem Hauptquartier im Schwarzfels floh, kam die Rettung durch die Allianzarmee unter Anduin Lothar. Wie ihre Wildhammervettern schlossen sich auch die Bronzebärte der Allianz an. Bis heute leben die Orcs des Drachenmalclans in den Bergen Khaz Modans. Zwar konnte Alexstraszas roter Drachenschwarm aus ihrer Sklaverei befreit werden, doch schwarze Küken und Protodrachen machen sie noch immer zu einer großen Gefahr für die Zwerge. Verschiedene Clans der Oger leben ebenfalls in der Wildnis. Als die Elementare fühlen, dass Todesschwinge zurückkehrt, kommt es zu Naturkatastrophen. König Magni Bronzebart will klären, was die Elemente so aufrührt, und führt ein Ritual der Irdenen durch. Doch er wird versteinert. Tage nach seinem "Tod" kehrt Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart nach Eisenschmiede zurück und durch ihr hartes Regime droht ein zweiter Krieg der drei Hämmer. Erst als Varian Wrynn mit dem SI:7 interveniert, kommt der Rat der drei Hämmer als neue Führung der Zwerge an die Macht. Auch nachdem Ragnaros im Geschmolzenen Kern und Thaurissan in den Schwarzfelstiefen besiegt wurden, zweifeln noch viele Dunkeleisenzwerge an Königin Moira Bronzebart. Sie halten nichts von dem Frieden mit den anderen Zwergenclans und haben sich daher nach Ragnaros' Rückkehr dem Schattenhammer angeschlossen. Das sorgt dafür, dass sich die ohnehin schon angespannte Lage im Rat der drei Hämmer noch verschlimmert. Der fanatische Kult ist an zahlreichen Stellen in Khaz Modan eingedrungen, in seinem Schatten der schwarze Drachenschwarm. In mehreren Randregionen kämpfen Horde und Allianz um die Vorherrschaft von Khaz Modan. Geologie thumb|200px Khaz Modan ist ein gewaltiger Gebirgszug. Von Lordaeron kommend, steigt das Gelände stark an, ein Zugang befindet sich im Sumpfland. Schließlich erhebt sich das Gebirge in Dun Morogh mit der Hauptstadt der Zwerge, Eisenschmiede, über die Schneefallgrenze. Südlich von Eisenschmiede hat Todesschwinge gewütet und einen gewaltigen Canyon erschaffen. Danach verläuft der Gebirgszug weiter über den klimatisch gemäßigten, tiefer liegenden Loch Modan, die Sengende Schlucht und den schrecklichen, aber auch gewaltigen Schwarzfels, bevor das Gebirge im Rotkammgebirge und dem Wald von Elwynn ausläuft. thumb|left|200px In diesen Bergen gibt es zahlreiche Höhlen und Pässe. Neben Tieren wie Bären oder Schneeleoparden haben es sich Yetis, Troggs, Oger und Frostmähnentrolle dort gemütlich gemacht. Anders als die Berge von Sturmwind oder Lordaeron sind die Berge von zahlreichen Erzadern durchsetzt. Schnee und Eis aus dem Gebiet Dun Morogh liefern Wasser für die ganze Region. Um Trinkwasser zu haben, bauten die Zwerge einst den Steinwerkdamm. Das Sumpfland war einigermaßen trocken, bis Todesschwinge den Damm sprengte und das Sumpfland überflutete und zugleich den Loch trocken legte. Der Südliche Teil Khaz Modans ist eine lebensfeindliche Region. Die Segende Schlucht und die Brennende Steppe waren einst ein fruchtbarer Teil des Rotkammgebirges, obwohl das Ödland nie reich an Wasser war. Ragnaros verwüstete das Land und verwandelte es in ein brennendes, kochendes Paradies für seine Feuerelementare, welche die Lavalflüsse der Gebiete lieben. Unter seinem Joch haben die Dunkeleisenzwerge das Land mit Stollen durchlöchert. Kultur, Gefahren und Lebensweise in Khaz Modan thumb|200pxDie Zwerge sind das dominante Volk in Khaz Modan. Sie leben in Bergfestungen wie Eisenschmiede oder in Städten wie Thelsamar. Diese bestehen aus Häusern, die im Boden oder an einem Berghang liegen. Das wichtigste Gebäude ist aber die Taverne. Zwerge schätzen Bier wie nichts anderes. Die stolzen und zielsicheren Scharfschützen und Gebirgsjäger durchstreifen die Territorien, die unter Kontrolle der Allianz stehen. Während die Bewohner von Dun Morogh und Loch Modan robuste und dicke Kleidung bevorzugen, wird in den anderen Regionen leichte, aber schützende Kleidung benötigt: im Sumpfland vor Moskito- und Raptorbissen, im Süden vor wütenden Dunkeleisenangriffen. Die Gnome leben in und um Gnomeregan und betreiben in Domänen der Zwerge Ingenieursläden bzw. Schulen und helfen den Zwergen mit technischen Wundermitteln. Während die Zwerge ihre Bärte stolz vorzeigen und ihre Äxte und Hämmer wild im Kampf schwingen, fallen die kleinen Gnome durch verrückte Gerätschaften an ihren Gürteln, der Kleidung und als Brille auf dem Kopf auf. Die Orcs und Oger von Khaz Modan leben wie in ihren Königreichen in Draenor und Kalimdor. Während die meisten Clans der Horde dienen, sind einige Teile des Drachenmalclans neutral geblieben. Sie leben in Hängen und Bergpässen versteckt und führen von ihren einfachen Lagern Angriffe auf Reisende durch. Größere Konzentrationen verfügen über Protodrachen und versklavte schwarze Drachen, die nur von den Greifen der Wildhammerzwerge bekämpft werden können, noch dazu sind Raubüberfälle auf Nester der schwarzen Drachen selten ungefährlich. Der Armee der Allianz ist es gelungen, den Clan an das Schattenhochland und das Sumpfland zu binden. Eine recht neue Bedrohung für die Zwerge stellen die Troggs dar. Diese Wesen sind ihre missratenen Vettern, die wie sie von den Titanen erschaffen wurden. Als Zwerge erstmalig auf Ruinen und Artefakte der Titanen stießen und sich herausstellte, dass sie die Schöpfer der Zwerge sind, gruben diese euphorisch, aber auch unüberlegt los. Sie zerstörten die Zellen der Troggs und Elementararmeen, die die meisten Grabungsstellen sofort überrannten und besetzten. Die dunkle Horde lebt ebenfalls am Schwarzfels und ist eine Bedrohung für Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede. Diese Orcs haben die Hexenmeister und Dämonenanbetung nicht abgelegt und sind Meister der Ränkespiele und hinterhältiger Taktiken und akzeptieren den Kriegshäuptling in Orgrimmar nicht als den ihren. Ferner sind sie die unterwürfigen Diener der schwarzen Drachen. Regionen in Khaz Modan * Dun Morogh * Loch Modan * Ödland * Schattenhochland * Sengende Schlucht * Sumpfland Sehenswürdigkeiten Eisenschmiede thumb|200px Die gewaltige Festungsstadt der Zwerge liegt im Herzen des dritthöchsten Berges von Azeroth. Sie ist ein Musterbeispiel der Architektur der Zwerge. Gewaltige Hallen mit aufwendig verzierten Säulen bieten den Zwergen ein Zuhause. In ihrem Herzen ruht die große Schmiede, ein Heiligtum für Khaz'goroth und ein Meisterwerk zwergischer Schmiedekunst. Uldaman thumb|200px Uldaman ist eine der großen titanischen Städte auf Azeroth. Troggs, Dunkeleisenzwerge und andere Kreaturen haben die prächtigen Hallen überrannt und machen Forschern und Besuchern das Leben schwer. Am Ende offenbart die Datenbank der Titanen vor Ort die wahre Herkunft der Zwerge. Die Zwerge waren einst ein Volk von Minenarbeitern, denen Gold und Reichtum sehr wichtig waren. Nach der Endeckung von Uldaman und anderen Ruinen der Titanen haben die Zwerge ihre Gier nach Reichtum aufgegeben und die Forscherliga gegründet, für die das an Ruinen reiche Khaz Modan eine erquickliche archäologische Quelle darstellt. Gnomeregan Gnomeregan ist ein Wunderwerk der gnomischen Ingenieurs- und Baukunst. Gewaltige wie beängstige Maschinen halten die Stadt am Laufen. Von der Infrastruktur her den anderen Städten überlegen, verbinden Bahnen und Aufzüge die Ebnen der Stadt, zudem verfügen die Gnome über einen Flughafen, doch noch immer beherrscht der wahnsinnige Thermadraht weite Teile der Stadt ... Der Schwarzfels thumb|left|200px Der Schwarzfels ist ein mächtiger, inaktiver Vulkan, der von Ragnaros erschaffen wurde. Unter dem Joch des Feuerlords stehend, gruben und bauten die Dunkeleisenzwerge gewaltige, prächtige Hallen in Tiefen und Wände des Bergs, die selbst Eisenschmiede Konkurrenz machen könnten. Die hier liegende Schattenschmiede verfügt über zahlreiche Angebote für Mitglieder dieses Clans. Doch es herrscht Krieg im Krater, Orcs und Zwerge kämpfen um die Kontrolle. Grim Batol Grim Batol war eine von den Wildhammerzwergen errichtete Festung. Doch sie wurde von Modgud verflucht und die einst prächtigen Hallen wurden von Schattenhammerkultisten und anderen schrecklichen Dienern der alten Götter besetzt. Loch Modan Durch sein herbstliches Flair und einen See mit klarem Gebrigswasser war Loch Modan mit seiner Siedlung Thelsamar ein wahres Paradies. Seit der ansehnliche Steinwerkdamm zerstört wurde, wird die Idylle durch ein riesiges Loch, gefüllt mit toten Tieren, gestört. en:Khaz Modan es:Khaz Modan fa:کازمودان fr:Khaz Modan hu:Khaz Modan nl:Khaz Modan no:Khaz Modan pl:Khaz Modan Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Gebiet Kategorie:Gnome *